monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
The rogue class is split into two sub-classes, The Assassin and The Thief they differ slightly in the skills they gain while leveling and the sub-class Fighting Styles they can use during battle. Rogue Fighting Styles *'Elusive' — "Increases evasion. In addition, the power cost of the Sneak Attack skill is reduced. **While active: ***Reduce power cost: Sneak Attack (to15). ***+20 Evasion *'Poisoncraft' — "Each weapon attack leaves a poison condition on the target. Intellect increases the duration." Increases with Level and Intellect. **While active: ***Attacks apply 'Rogue's Poison'. ****X damage per second. 3 + (Intellect * 0.033) second duration Skills. *'Strike/Shoot' — Melee/ranged''' attack with equipped weapon.' Inflicts X damage. Costs: 0 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength/Dexterity and Weapon Damage. *Sneak A''ttack (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Sneak past enemy lines and perform a melee attack on any enemy. Inflicts X damage." Requires Melee. Costs 30 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage. *'Flash Powder' ''(Stun, Debuff) — "Close range explosive attack. Target takes no damage, but sustains a large penalty to their accuracy and may become stunned (25% chance). Always hits." Costs: 40 Power, half clock. **'Flash Blindness' (Mental Condition) — -50 Accuracy. 3 second duration. *'Pierce Defences (Weapon, Physical) — "Weapon attack for X damage. Ignores up to 50 damage protection." Costs: 30 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage. *'Cripple '(Weapon, Physical, Debuff) — "Non-lethal weapon attack for X damage (50% weapon). Target suffers a penalty to their quickness and stun recovery." Costs: 25 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage. **Crippled' (Wound Condition) — -30 Quickness. -30 Stun Recovery. 3 second duration. *'Hide'' ''(Self, Buff) — "Hide from the enemy. Gain a bonus to damage on the next attack." Costs: 20 Power, full clock. **Hidden' (Mental Condition) — +Hidden (Cannot be attacked). +100% Damage Modifier. 3 second duration. Removed after action. *'Sap Strength (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Melee weapon attack for X damage. Target loses up to 75 power." Requires Melee. Costs: 40 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage. Assassin The Assassin sub-class has all the Skills and Fighting Styles of the Rogue class. Fighting Styles *Deadly' — "Increases the chance of scoring a critical hit, and greatly increases critical hit damage." **While active: ***+15% Critical Hit Chance ***+100% Critical Hit Damage Skills *'Coup de''' Gráce (Weapon, Physical) — "Instantly kill a stunned enemy some powerful opponents may be immune. " (Boss monsters lose 30% of their maximum health.) Costs: 30 Power, full clock. *'Sneak Assault '(Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Perform a melee'' attack on every enemy in the back of their formation. Inflicts X damage." Requires Melee. Costs: 70 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage. *'Insidious Poison (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Melee attack with a poisoned blade (X damage) the poison is slow but powerful." Requires Melee. Costs: 35 Power, full clock. Increases with Weapon Damage and Intellect. **Insidious Poison' (Poison Condition ) — X damage when expires. Cancels Health Regeneration. -25% Resist Poison. 3 second duration. Thief The Thief sub-class has all the Skills and Fighting Styles of the Rogue Class. Fighting Styles *'Opportunist' — "Watching for an opportunity to strike. The rogue will automatically attack low-health enemies within range, whenever he is above half action." **While active: ***Making attacks of opportunity ***-10 Quickness Skills *'Thief's Luck'' ''(Group, Buff) — "All allies gain a large bonus to their accuracy, and a smaller bonus to critical hit chance." Costs: 25 Power, half clock. **Thief's Luck' (Mental Condition) — +5% Critical Hit Chance. +30 Accuracy. 6 second duration. *'Even The Odds''' — "Permanently remove the effect of target terrain square. Always hits." Costs: 10 Power, half clock. *'Shadow Shift '(Move) — "Relocate to an empty square, leaving behind a decoy to draw enemy fire." Costs: 15 Power, half clock. Back to Classes. Category:Classes